descendantsfandomcom-20200222-history
Naveen
'King Naveen of Maldonia '''is the king of Bayou de Orleans and husband to Queen Tiana of Maldonia. He is part of the Royal Families of Auradon. He lives in the Auradon Region Towering Heights and is one of the heroes that doesn't have a (currently known) child. He appears at the Royal Cotillion in Descendants 2. Before Auradon Naveen is a prince from the kingdom of Maldonia who is visiting New Orleans for Mardi Gras. He sees a jazz band and runs off to join their parade. It is revealed that due to his lazy and extravagant lifestyle, Naveen's family has cut him off from their fortune. He intends to marry a wealthy southern belle to regain a fortune, and he sets his sights on Charlotte La Bouff, daughter of the fabulously wealthy Eli "Big Daddy" La Bouff (and childhood friend of Tiana's). Before approaching her, however, Naveen dances around in the streets with performers, wearing civilian clothing and playing a small guitar. He expresses his joy towards jazz music and flirts with several pretty women – even attempting to flirt with Tiana, but she blows him off. He shrugs and continues on. Accompanied by his valet, Lawrence, he meets a voodoo witch doctor named Doctor Facilier, who promises both men their dreams. Naveen doesn't really want to be tied down in marriage - he wants money and freedom. Dr. Facilier looks into Naveen's future and promises Naveen green, subtly referencing the fact that he will be turned into a frog. To Naveen, green refers to money. After making a deal with Facilier, Naveen realizes that his "green" and his freedom from responsibility meant getting turned into a frog, and that Lawrence has taken his place. At Charlotte's masquerade ball, Lawrence (in his Naveen disguise) begins to woo Charlotte, whilst Naveen remains trapped within a jar, hidden inside Lawrence's guest house. Lawrence loosened the lid on the jar, after Naveen (most likely exaggerating in an attempt to escape) appeared to be suffocating inside the jar, thus allowing the prince to escape the villains. He later comes across a woman named Tiana. Believing she's a princess due to her attire, Naveen hatches an idea to become human again by following the lore of ''The Frog Prince fairy tale. Naveen asks for a kiss from the supposed princess in order to free him from his magic curse, but Tiana denies, not wanting to kiss with a frog. To change her mind, Naveen explains he comes from a fabulously wealthy family and offers a reward of some kind in exchange for her assistance. Unknown to Naveen, Tiana is actually a waitress, struggling to find a way to pay off the money required to purchase her very own, private restaurant (a payment that needs to be made in three days or less), and hoping his wealth could cover the monetary situation necessary, she reluctantly kisses the frog prince. Because she, herself, is not a princess, Tiana's attempt merely transforms her into a frog, as well. She immediately goes into a panic, which leads to the two accidentally falling onto the ball's dance floor, inadvertently causing the drummer to pick up the pace of the music and frightening Charlotte. In turn, Big Daddy orders their dog, Stella, to attack, and a chase follows. The chase ends with the two frogs, accidentally entangling themselves onto the strings of a few balloons, floating over towards the bayous of New Orleans. As they travel through the Bayou in hopes to be human again, they meet a trumpet-playing alligator named Louis and a fire fly named Ray, who is in love with a star named Evangeline. Later, Naveen and Tiana start to fall in love, but don't know how to say it out loud. The two share a romantic dance but Tiana comes to her senses when he is intended to marry Charlotte. Dr. Facilier sends some shadow demons to capture the frog prince, but they are defeated by Mama Odie. She helps give advice to help them become human again and tells them to "dig a little deeper" Mama Odie tells Naveen that he needs love in his life and tells Tiana she needs to work even harder. Later Naveen decides to propose to Tiana so that she can finally make her dreams come true, but is captured by the Shadow Demons. There, Lawrence takes some of his blood, thus refueling the talisman and conjuring the princely disguise, once again. That night, during Mardi Gras, Charlotte and Lawrence's wedding is underway atop one of the parade floats. Also on the float is a chest with an imprisoned Naveen. Ray manages to find the frog prince and frees him, allowing Naveen to attack Lawrence, which in turns puts a stop to the wedding before the marriage is complete. A frustrated Lawrence grabs Naveen and heads into a nearby church where, while distracted by Facilier's scolding, he loses hold of Naveen once again. The prince battles his former valet and manages to grab the talisman off the latter's neck. With Dr. Facilier gone, they claim there love to each other and decide to stay frogs as long as they are happy together. When the two kiss, they turn human now that Tiana is now a princess. When they get married the 2nd time, Tiana and Naveen set up the new restaurant and dance happily under the stars. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Descendants 2 Characters Category:Stub Category:Kings